The Maximum Punishment
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: You think you know, but you don't. You say you know, but really, you don't. You do things because you think. There is a 78% chance that you say you think and you end up wrong in the end.   Warning: child death, language


Lovino stared at the child in the crib.

He stood in the door way with a wine bottle in his hand.

He took another chug.

That child.

Caused him hell.

That goddamn child he birthed, has been his little guilt demon that would fallow him everywhere.

The reason why?

It wasn't Antonio's.

No, it wasn't.

Lovino stood in his house.

In his husbands house hold.

With a child that wasn't Antonio's own.

But Antonio didn't know that, oh no.

He didn't know that at all.

He didn't know or even think one bit that the little girl in the pin, wasn't his.

Little Victoria, to Antonio, was his little baby girl.

Lovino gripped the wine bottle and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

That child was half Italian.

And half _British._

That was _Arthur's _baby.

Lovino had slept with Arthur with good 4 months before getting pregnant with Victoria, and Antonio had no idea. But when Antonio heard he was pregnant of course he would assume she was his.

It hurt Lovino a lot.

That fucking child was the source and reminder of his pain.

His drunken state of mind made him go to the pin and pick up the child, he walked to the bathroom and ran the water, he removed her clothes. He stared at the green eyed child. Lovino knew the child was Arthur's but if he didn't know, he would of mistaken it for Antonio's because in spirit, you could say, they had the same eyes.

The water filled the tub.

Lovino saw this and turned the water off.

He held Victoria over the water.

Slowly, laying Victoria in the water.

He slowly put Victoria's head in the water.

Then he drop her.

There she kicked and shook her head in the water.

Lovino watched as his daughter struggled and sucked in water.

His tears flowing down his face.

Dripping into the water.

She stopped struggling. She stopped moving. She sat there, her body laid limp in the water.

He picked Victoria up out of the water, holding her close to his chest. His cries grew louder and echoed thew the huge house. He pet her little head, rocking slowly back and forth regretting what he just did.

Antonio just came back from work, tired and ready to come home to his beautiful daughter and his husband. It always made him smile when thought of his family. He always wanted a child, and Lovino gave him one, he was happy.

Antonio walked into his house to hear a frightening crackle of screams , he didn't brother to close the door, he smelled alcohol in the air. He ran around trying to find where the screaming was coming from. It lead him up stairs.

"Lovi!"

The cries became more clear.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Please forgive me please!"

He didn't understand, he fallowed the sounds into the bathroom where Lovino was pasted to the bathroom wall holding Victoria. Antonio ran over and saw how pale his little baby was.

_"_Lovi_. . .Wha-What did you do?"_

They were at the hospital, Lovino was crying uncontrollably. Antonio was asked by a doctor to give blood for something. She said it was best from a parent. So he did. When he came back Antonio kept on saying it's okay it wasn't you're fault, you were drunk , you didn't know what you were doing it. Lovino was about done with hearing that from him, he said it one more time.

Lovino snapped into life and yelled **"GODDAMN IT SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING UPSET I KNOW IT, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHY, SHE WASN'T FUCKING YOURS!"**

He stared at him in shock and hurt.

"What?"

"Victoria _isn't_ yours! "

His eyebrows twitched _**"Then who! "**_

**"Arthur!"** He closed his mouth as soon as he said it. He shouldn't of done that, Antonio gets pissed when Arthur is brought into anything involving him or Lovino.

_**"WHAT?"**_

Lovino jumped and looked at him in fear, people started staring at the two.

In the nick of time the doctor came back out and walked up to Antonio.

Antonio 'knew' what she was gonna say. "Miss you don't have to tell me I already know. "

"Ah- What do you mean?"

"You're going to tell me Victoria's blood test didn't match, I know why now, so thank you." He begin to walk out glaring at Lovino on his way, until the doctor stopped him in confusion.

"Sir, the blood test were fine, they worked perfectly. I told you they'd work well from a parent."


End file.
